


The Kitchen Prince

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Boss Louis, Bossy Louis, Dom Louis, Famous Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Master/Servant, Non-Famous Harry, Prince Louis, Rich Louis, harry is a servent, louis is a prince, louis likes silk, overuse of the word father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Louis personal maid dies his father quickly makes Louis decide on a new maid. Louis has two simple rules. His new maid must be a boy and he must be younger than Louis. When three boys who already work in the castle come up Louis chooses a 16 year old big eyed boy who works in the kitchen. </p><p>Or where Harry works in the kitchen of the Tomlinson castle and happens to catch the princes eye. Causing him to become his personal maid and best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Louis and Kitchen servant Harry because who wouldnt love that!
> 
> This is modern so they do have computers and phones.

**One**

 

"Prince Louis!" I groaned shoving my head under a mountain of silk pillows. "Prince Louis!" There were footsteps that quickly were approaching my door. I heard a soft but stern knock and another "Prince Louis!" followed. I groaned louder hoping whoever disturbed my saturday morning had proper news to tell me. 

I sat up as another set of annoying knocks were heard. Pillows fell off either side of my bed and my silk blankets slowly fell off of my body. "Prince Louis this is urgent!" I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door swinging it open. A short women stood there. Her fist about to knock once again. She quickly pulled her hand away and bowed down as I stared down at her coldly. "What could be so urgent that you had to disturb my morning with your constant morning?"

She shriveled away from my cold and angry words. "I am so sorry but this is about Amelia!" I quickly straightened my posture "What about Amelia?" The maid quickly rubbed her red eyes "She has passed in the night sir." My heart shattered as tears formed in my eyes. I quickly blinked them back shoving the women out of my way. I walked down the hall a small light surrounded Amelia's door. 

I took a breath collecting myself before slowly pushing the door open. My small family surrounded the bed. I pushed my sister out of the way to obtain a better view. My heart leaped out of my chest. The air caught in my throat when I looked down at the lifeless body of my maid and beloved friend. She was the family maid when I was small but when I turned 10 she became my personal maid. 

I looked at my parents for comfort but they stared back at me with the same cold and professional stare they have given me ever since I could remember. I lowered my gaze back to my best friend and said, "How?" My father cleared his throat resting his strong hand upon my shoulder. "She was 87 Louis. She passed peacefully. Theres nothing we can do at this point."

I felt uncomfortable under my fathers touch. It wasn't comforting it wasn't friendly all I wanted was for him to remove his cold fingers from my shoulder. "There will be a funeral of course!" My father nodded beside me "Of course we all loved Amelia! We will have a backyard funeral and bury her next to her family. Don't worry we will take care of that. Now as for you my son." I looked into the pale blue eyes of my father and he nodded "I will ask you to say your goodbyes and then meet me in my office." 

I nodded and the cold finger tips left my shoulder. My family left my sister smiling softly at me as if trying to comfort me in a way my parents couldn't muster. I looked down at the women in the big warm bed. Her body didn't look happy and peaceful as my father described. A million memories flashed through my mind. Such as the time she taught me how to ride my bike in our backyard. Well at least the part sectioned off for my enjoyment. Or how she stayed calm as she taught me how to play piano. The books she read and the plays we put on together. She was old. This was bound to happen.

I took one last look at her before departing her room and walking slowly and cautiously to my fathers office. Occasionally wiping my tears from my eyes. Maids frowned as I walked by. They felt bad for me. Why should they my parents don't even feel bad and they liked Amelia! I reached my fathers door and knocked quickly. A loud 'Come in!" Followed. I walked in standing by my fathers desk as he gestured for me to sit down.

I sat in one of his big oak chairs covered in the finest and most comfortable fabrics. He placed his hands on his dark and long desk and stared at me directly into my eyes. 'Louis I understand that your upset but you need to pick a new maid today." I placed my hand on my chest sticking my noes slightly towards the ceiling. "I am 18 father I don't mean to be disrespectful but I simply do not need one."

He sighed leaning in closer to me "You will not use that tone in my presence! Now you will pick a new maid and you will pick one today!" I nodded placing my hands together in my lap. my father started typing on his computer "Boy or girl?" I raised my eyebrows "I get to pick that?" He nodded "As you preciously stated you are 18 no ones changing your diaper or dressing you. It more of a friend or someone to make sure you stay safe around the castle. Someone to accompany you on shopping trips with protection from the guards." 

I nodded "Someone to keep me out of your hair when I'm bored." My dad ignored my comment and type more into his computer "Boy or girl Louis." I thought about it for a moment before smiling "Boy." I don't have many guy friends besides the ones father has picked for me. They're boring to say the least. My father nodded typing it in.

"Younger or older?" I thought about it for longer then the boy or girl thing and my father waited silently. "Younger but not too young." He nodded "How about 16 and above you just recently turned 18 so its not to far." I nodded "Sounds perfect." He typed in the information and a short list or boys appeared including a picture and a list of things they're good at. 

The first boy he pulled up had barely any hair and pale blue eyes like father. He made me uncomfortable and father noticed because eh quickly exited out and clicked on the next picture. "Andrew Austin?" I looked at the boy he wasn't too bad he seemed friendly with those puppy dog eyes "Read more." My father clicked around and a long list came up "Brown eyes and hair. 6'3 thats extremely tall Louis. He's 17 likes basketball and writing." 

My father looked at me for approval and I dismissed Andrew. My father picked the picture of the last boy "Harry Styles?" I smiled at the boy he has cute curly hair a big smile and beautiful and friendly eyes. "Read more." My father found the list of things Harry likes and smiled reading them to me slowly "Harry Styles, 17 green eyes and curly brown hair. He enjoys singing, playing guitar and cooking. He works in the kitchen." my father looked at me for approval.

I smiled widely "I want him." My father nodded and I got comfortable in the oak chair staring off into space as my father called the kitchen asking for Harry Styles to be brought to his office. My father and the man exchanged a few more words then goodbyes. My father eyed me and before he could say anything a knock came from behind me. "Come in!" My father loudly stated.

In walked Harry Styles curls and all in his kitchen uniform. My father smiled at Harry gesturing him to sit down. Harry smiled sitting down next to me. my father cleared his throat "Harry as a member of our staff you must have heard of Amelia's passing." Harry nodded quickly "Im so sorry for your loss King Leo. I understand you all loved her very much." My father smiled at Harry and gave me a quick nod. He's basically tell me I chose a polite and nice boy.

My father shifted so he was talking directly to Harry "Now Harry the reason you're here is because my son Louis has decided that you would make a good personal maid for him." Harry looked between me and my father confused and I smiled at him as my father said "You'll be taking Amelia's place. You'll have to do very simple tasks such as picking out his clothes bringing down his laundry, waking him up, but most importantly keeping him happy."

Harry nodded looking at me and smiling "I think I can do that." My father leaned back in his chair waving his hand dismissing us. "Now go with louis to his room and hell show you around." Harry and I both stood up and he followed me quietly to my room. I opened it and I walked in holding the door for him as he walked in and looked around in awe. "This is a beautiful room Prince Louis." he looked at my bed it had a white head board and black pillows and blankets. Everything was made of silk. I love silk for whatever reason. All my pajamas are silk. All my blankets and pillows are silk.

I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me. Harry smiled and sat down. "First off no Prince Louis just Louis or Lou for short whatever you prefer. Also your room is across form mine. Don't worry Amelia didn't sleep in that room I wouldn't make you sleep where she died. Ill take you shopping later for room stuff and new clothes. For now you can wear mine we seem to be the same size!" I raced to my closet and slid the door open. A wide and long room full of clothing could now be seen. 

I grabbed a pair of black pants and a simple but elegant white button up and folded them sitting them beside Harry."So Harry in a minute you can change into those and well go shopping! You'll be getting a lot more attention because you'll be with me everywhere I go. Don't mind the paparazzi though just smile and they'll love you."

Harry nodded standing up as I gestured him to follow me to the door. I opened it pointing to the door across from mine "Thats your room! Now go and change and well take my car and go shopping." Harry smiled "Thank you Prince I mean Lou just Lou." I smiled giggling even as I said your welcome and slowly closed the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the title of this chapter there will be a whole lot of blushing. Mostly from Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you know not only does Louis like silk for himself he also finds out he really really REALLY likes it on Harry

I quickly went back into my room stepping over silk pillows and blankets. I finally reached my closet. I smiled opening it and scanning over the various suits. I walked in my hands skimmed the suits until I reached my favorite section of my walk in closet. The silk felt cold but soft under my fingertips. I smiled picking out a black silk shirt and a pair of black jeans. I slipped them on fixing the buttons on the shirt. I slipped on my pair of solid black vans and smiled continuously smoothing out my shirt as I made my way back to the hallway.

I opened the door to find Harry there in my clothes. He was playing with the hem of the shirt. I looked him up and down one too many times before he spoke "Oh hey I didn't realize you were there." I looked up at a blushing Harry. He pushed himself off the wall and I exited my room slinging my  arm over his shoulder. "You look good in my clothes."

He blushed yet again and we passed my fathers office. I heard him chuckling to whoever was on the line with him at the moment. I rolled my eyes as maids and servants bowed down before me as I exited the hallway and made my way into the main entrance of our palace. "Do you ever get sick of all the bowing?" I smiled at Harry as we silently made our way towards the main door. "Finally! Someone who gets it. Its so weird! I don't want them all bowing down all the time imagine the strain on their backs!"

Harry giggled lightly fixing his hair so it wouldn't fall in his eyes. We exited the castle and made our way down the stairs. The limo that would be taking us to the shopping area was parked outside. Mitchell my driver was standing next to it in his little suit looking professional as usual. I detached myself from Harry and stood in front of Mitchell. "Hello Mitchell this is my new personal maid Harry." I gestured towards Harry quickly before turing back to Mitchell. "You will treat him with the same respect in which you treated Amelia."

Mitchell nodded absorbing my words "Of course prince Louis." I nodded and he held open the door for Harry and I. The limo was a smaller limo. No one besides me usually uses this one considering the small and as father would say inconvenient size. I do not see the need to have such a large limo for one or two people. I do in fact understand that when we go to an event with the whole family we must use the bigger limo for show of course. 

Harry sat with his hands in his lap looking a bit uncomfortable beside me. The limo started moving towards the gates. Paparazzi were already by the gate. The dim flash of lights could still be seen from the inside of the limo. Father tried his hardest to tint the windows. I don't understand why they even bother with taking such ridiculous pictures of just my limo.

I finally turned to Harry and smiled "So how did you come about working in the castle?" He smiled gently running his fingers through his hair slightly before answering. "Oh well my mother and father both work down in the kitchen and I guess I was just born into it." I nodded smiling "I must meet them one day! You'll bring me down right?"

Harry smiled softly looking at me as if my request was insane. "Of course Lou! Its just that I've never actually seen you come down into the kitchen. Ive only ever really seen pictures of you. Once I saw you at one of your fathers christmas parties but thats about it." I nodded amused at his ramblings  "Oh well I'm glad we finally met. Trust me if i knew there was a beautiful boy working in my kitchens i would've spent all my free time down there."  
  


Harry blushed a scarlet red and smiled down at his lap. He stuttered out a thank you and I smiled looking out the window. "Where did you live before?" Harry looked up now focusing out the window "before?" I nodded "You do know now you will be a full time member of my family. You'll be living in the castle from now on. I thought that was common sense when i presented you with a room." Harry nodded quickly not wanting to disappoint me. "Im just still in shock with all this. Im sorry I lived on Apollo Road." 

I nodded placing my fingers on the cooling surface of the window "Apollo Road as in the road that leads to the big lake?" Harry nodded watching me trace meaningless patterns into the window "That exact road yes." I smiled leaning into the window "I love that lake father took me fishing their a couple of times. Do you like fishing?" He nodded still watching me. I smiled lightly stopping myself from going down memory lane "Maybe we will go one day." Harry nodded "Maybe we will." 

The limo stopped in front of the outdoor strip. I turned to Harry seriously this time "Just smile and don't listen to a word they say there will be guards following us but at a comfortable distance. He nodded and I pushed open the door. Shouts and flashing lights met my ears and eyes and I quickly pulled Harry out of the car. 

 _" **Where is Amelia?"** " **Prince Louis who is this beautiful young man?"**_ I ignored them passing by holding Harrys hand afraid i might lose him.  _" **Is it true that Amelia died?" "Is this your boyfriend Prince Louis**_ ** _you're known to be a player of both teams." "Is this young man a Prince?"_** I looked down dragging Harry out of the mess of people. Once i reached fresh air the guards that have been pushing and shoving people out of my way formed their little walls and whatever at the comfortable distance in which we had discussed quickly one day with father.

I let go of Harrys hand and put my arm around his shoulder. I could still hear the murmurs of the camera men and women and i could see their camera flashes in the reflection of the shop windows. I quickened my pace knowing which store I intended to visit first. It was a small and expensive boutique that sold mainly silk.

I dragged Harry in a huge smile on my face. The shop was warm and welcoming a nice lady greeted us at the door. "Hello boys were having a sale on our silk scarves today! My name is Jill if you need anything." I quickly thanked her and brought harry over to the shirts. He looked at the price tag and shook his head "These are so expensive Lou." I rolled my eyes "Harry I think you're forgetting that I'm the _prince_." 

He shrugged "Im just not comfortable with you buying me such expensive things." I sighed "At least try them on." Harry looked around at the expensive silks around him and I looked at him with my best pout and puppy dog eyes "For me?" Harry gave in faster then I expected. I cheered as I picked up several shirts and jeans. I also picked out a leather jacket and some pairs of boots. One of them was sparkly and the other was gold. Harry grabbed a pair of simple brown ones and I nodded.

I dragged him into the dressing room placing all the clothes nicely inside before stepping out and locking him in. I sat down comfortably on one of their chairs and an older women approached me "Hello Lou how are you today dear?" I smiled widely and stood up engulfing the women in a tight hug "Mary my dear forget me! How are you?" She patted my chest lightly "Im good my love who is the beautiful young man i saw you dragging around my shop."

I blushed looking down "His name is Harry he's my new personal maid." She nodded "I heard about Amelia I'm so terribly sorry for your loss." She rubbed my back lightly and comfortingly as Harry made his way out of the dressing room. "Lou?" I immediately directed my attention to him. I sucked in a sharp breath. He was wearing the brown boots with a pair of black jeans matched with a silk shirt and the leather jacket. "Were buying it all. You look wow you look good." Harry blushed and quickly closed the door. "Don't forget the gold boots Harry!" I heard a muffled okay come from the dressing room.

Mary hugged me again leaning towards my ear "I used to look at my husband like that don't let this one go." She pulled back smiling kissing my cheek "Listen to me I'm old I'm wiser." She chuckled and I smiled laughing slightly as she scurried away at the sound of the door of her shop opening. I heard Jill give her little welcome speech as Harry exited the dressing room again. 

We ended out buying all of it because he just looked so good in everything. I snuck some blazers into the dressing room when he wasn't looking and i have never been more happy with myself. He looked so adorable. Like a cute little school boy! I paid for everything even when Harrys jaw almost fell on the floor when he saw the price of everything combined.

We walked slowly to the store that sells all that bedroom stuff. I handed my bags to one of my security guards and told him to take good care of it. I walked with Harry to the sheets section of the store. "Whats your favorite color?" He thought about it for a moment while running his fingers over a rug that was on display "Blue what about you?" I nodded "Green mostly." Harry chuckled "Mostly?" I shrugged "Green is a nice color but if its too dark it looks brown and if its too light it looks like baby vomit."

Harry laughed out loud covering his mouth "Oh really Lou. So don't mind me asking but what is your favorite shade of green?" I smiled contemplating a good answer "Well I like your eyes. Thats a nice shade of green you've got there Styles. Not too dark and not too vomit like." Harry blushed again chuckling "Styles?" 

I shrugged innocently and sat down on one of the display beds. Harry sat beside me "Your eyes are a very beautiful shade of blue by the way. It might one day become my favorite shade." I giggled "Maybe?" It was Harrys turn to shrug this time. He got up quickly making his way towards a baby blue set. He held up a corner of the blanket and held it by my face "Yup I was right a perfect match." 

I blushed and he giggled pulling his hand away "I made you blush." I blushed again scratching the back of my head "Ive made you blush like a billion times today!" Harry stood up smirking "Oh really a billion time?" I rolled my eyes playfully "I should've picked that weird farm boy to be my maid." Harry rolled his eyes picking up a wrapped set of the blankets "But his eyes aren't green like mine! He also wouldn't have looked so cute in those clothes!" I smiled nodding helping Harry grab the box and bring it to the counter "Very true and he probably wouldn't blush as much as you and that would just be no fun at all."

Harry didn't say anything he just sat back and admired me as I payed for the room stuff. We quietly walked out of the store and to my limo. Harry complained that his feet were sore. I smiled opening the door for him. He smiled "Why thank you Prince Louis!" He bowed before getting in. I shook my head laughing to myself. I saw a group of girls taking pictures so I smiled and waved before getting in the car behind Harry.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
